


funyuns and red bull

by unbreakable_groundriot



Series: Jack Kline's Motorcycle Boyfriend [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Destiel, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Not Beta Read, POV Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbreakable_groundriot/pseuds/unbreakable_groundriot
Summary: Dean knows he isn’t the father he dreamed of being to be back when he’d thought that’s what he wanted. He’s too much like John Winchester. He knows he isn’t the type of father Jack needs.Or, the one where Dean tolerates Jack and his motorcycle boyfriend on a hunt and Jack says the L word.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester, Jack Kline/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Jack Kline's Motorcycle Boyfriend [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037862
Comments: 18
Kudos: 237





	funyuns and red bull

Jack has way more dads than most Nephilim his age so he has a lot of guardians to ask when he needs to join a website or leave the bunker without them. He’s a good kid that smiles a lot and asks a lot of questions and tries his hardest.

Jack also has awful taste in men.

No.

He shouldn’t have taste in men. Or women. Ever.

Dean taps his fingers absently against his beer bottle as he watches Jack work through a fifth grade English workbook.

It's the strangest thing. Jack’s body is about twenty and his brain is about twenty but his worldly experience and skills are totally off balance. He was born able to read the most complex texts and speak fluidly, but at the same time, he is still learning to tie his shoes and read at a basic level. It had been strange to see Jack go from reading a book completely written in Latin to struggling to read a recipe card. Sam had had the bright idea to homeschool him (not that they could send him to a normal school anyway).

Jack is whip-smart, of course. All the Winchester men were smart. Jack is also half celestial being so that helped.

“If you even look at your phone I’m going to throw it.” He uses his foot to nudge Jack’s phone away from him when it buzzes with a new text.

“But I’ve been working!”  
“Sam said twenty-five pages. You’re on fifteen.”

And maybe he was a little too hard on him. Habits were habits good or bad. There had been ups and downs at the beginning but now Jack was his kid and just wants him to have a better pseudo-childhood than he or Sam ever had. He didn’t need the pain of never having enough food or doing unseemly things for cash. He didn't need a dad who only praised him when he killed something. He needed a good dad who fed him and helped him and loved him.

Well, Jack did have more dads than most Nephilim his age.

Jack pouts and slumps forward in his seat. “It would just take a second for me to check...”  
“Work, Jack.”

* * *

Sammy is the one who gently encourages Jack. He sits down and patiently teaches him concepts he doesn’t understand and he brings Jack healthy snacks.

Cas is the one who comforts Jack when the world is just too much. He understands what it’s like to not be quite human enough. (He also lets Jack cram into their bed sometimes.)

Dean is the one who has to put his foot down. He’s the one who has to set limits and boundaries and dole out punishments.

Dean knows he isn’t the father he dreamed of being to be back when he’d thought that’s what he wanted. He’s too much like John Winchester. He knows he isn’t the type of father Jack needs.

Jack huffs when he passes the workbook over to Dean to check. His handwriting is getting better by the day and not a single letter is backward.

“Can I check my phone yet?”  
“Jack.”  
“It’s my phone! I did the work!”  
“Jack Kline.”

Jack stares him down. He looks so much like Cas that they pass as father and son. All of his awkward little gestures and expressions come from Cas. His slight selfishness and genuine compassion come from Sam. His anger comes from Dean.

“Redo page twenty.” Dean tosses the book back onto the war table turned family kitchen table.

Jack nearly snaps his pencil in half but ducks his head and obeys.

* * *

Stupid names seem to run in the Wesson family. Colt, Smith's father, is a good guy to have a couple of drinks with and trade stories. He's a good dad that doesn't want his kids to be hunters. Only Smith had chosen to hunt. His little brother, Remington because the family has a sense of humor apparently, is going to college soon. 

It sounds so familiar and yet so foreign. 

The Winchesters and the Wessons decide to hunt together. Dean wanted to leave Jack at home and take Sam or Cas with him but the kid had lit up when he'd heard that both Smiths would be joining in. 

Jack begged and begged to ride with Smith. It's a nearly ten-hour drive, which is nothing by hunter standards, but that punk kid drives a fifty-year-old motorcycle and there's no way in hell he's letting Jack on that thing for so long. 

Jack had thrown himself into the front seat of the Impala and not said a word. Dean even hooked his phone up to the cassette to aux contraption Sam had added and put on that stupid playlist. 

At the four-hour mark, the little caravan makes a stop to fill up. The Wessons both drive bikes but the elder Wessons' is a modern model that is bland and forgettable. 

Before Dean can even open his mouth to ask Jack if he wants anything from inside the Nephilim has jumped out of the car and lept onto Smith's back. It's the first time he's seen Jack laugh since the night before they'd left. He rides on Smith's back until it's time to gas up his bike (Princess. What a stupid name.) They sneak a goodbye kiss that Dean chooses to ignore. 

After twenty minutes of buying road snacks, hitting the bathrooms, and filling up they're back on the road with the intention of stopping outside of town to sleep. There had been reports of people going missing every twenty-seven years. Bisaan nests were bitches to get rid of and they would need the rest. 

Jack stares out the window as he tears through a bag of Funyuns and a Redbull (Sam doesn't need to know about either). It's been an hour of continued silent treatment. 

"So are we just not going to talk for the next three days?"Dean doesn't mean to snap. He doesn't mean to sound angry. He doesn't want to be angry. 

Jack turns his head to stare him down and damn does he look like Sammy when he does it. "You don't care what I have to say."

Dean takes a deep breath, sets his jaw, and drives.

* * *

When they stop for the night Dean shoves some cash into Jack's hand. "You go to that diner and then to the bar to meet us. Nowhere else."

Jack smiles for the first time since the gas station. 

Colt is a good looking guy around Dean's age. His hair is a little longer and starting to grey but who is to judge? 

"I don't know how you manage it."

Dean looks up from where he'd been picking at the label of his beer. It's a nervous habit. All he can think about is Jack. "Manage?"

They're in one of those dive bars that every small town has. The beer is lukewarm and the air is stale. It's the sort of place he's always felt at home in. 

"Jack. Smith tells me that you hunt with him and train him and that's he's in school as well. I figured it out by the time we had Remington but..." Colt shrugs. "I could have done better with Smith. Jack's a good kid."

* * *

They get a room with two queens and Jack takes his shower first so he has more time to Facetime his punk boyfriend even though they're only a few rooms away.

Jack still won't say much to him but he seems less grumpy (he also keeps Dean's change after dinner).

By the time he's called Sam and Cas to update them, Jack is dozing on top of the covers of his bed. The kid doesn't need to sleep much but when he does sleep he knocks right out.

Dean sighs. The kid was going to get sick sleeping with wet hair...If he can even get sick. Either way, he walks over and manages to get Jack under the covers. He tucks him in with one of the teddy bears he'd packed in his duffel. He plugs in his phone and tucks it under Jack's pillow the way he likes. 

"Dean?"  
"Go back to sleep, kiddo."

Jack yawns. "Will you rub my back?"

Dean sits on the edge of the bed and scritches his nails up and down Jack's back. 

"Dean?"  
"Hm?"  
"Sorry about today."  
"It's whatever, kid. Just go to sleep. We have a lot to do tomorrow."  
"Can you sleep in my bed tonight? Something feels weird here."

He should say no. Jack is spoiled as it is... But he can't say no. "Yeah. Just give me a minute."

Jack smiles sleepily. "I love you."  
Dean's heart does this weird fluttery thing. Maybe he's not the worst dad in the world after all. 


End file.
